Love Lasts Forever
by Meilin Rae
Summary: A story I wrote about what happened with the WTC and Pentagon. I hope that you like it. Please read and review. MLR


Love Lasts Forever  
By: Meilin Rae  
  
~  
  
"Relena! Come on! Let's go! The kids have to be at school soon, and we both have to be at the office," Heero called out.  
  
Relena came rushing down the stairs with two five-year old, twin boys, their eyes red. "The boys don't want to go to school. They said their teacher is too mean to them. You handle it, Heero. You know how to talk to them."  
  
"But, Relena, today is your day. I handled them yesterday, darling," Heero said, tapping his foot.  
  
"Yes, but I gave you S-E-X last night, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe it was I who spent 29 hours in labor with them. So, it's still your turn," Relena shot back as she ran out the front door to crank her jeep.  
  
"Okay boys, today, I have a feeling your day is going to be better. I promise," Heero said.  
  
"Fine," Adam and Aaron Yuy said, folding their arms and pouting, but moving out the door all the while.  
  
"Come on boys! We're going to be late! Let's move it!" Relena called, pushing Adam into his seat and then Aaron.  
  
"Mom! Calm down! Jeez!" Adam said, snapping Relena back into reality.  
  
"Okay, are we buckled up?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yup!" the boys yelled in unison.  
  
Thus began the most horrific day of Relena Yuy's life.  
  
~  
  
"Bye mom!" The two boys jumped down and out of the jeep and ran to meet their friends, the Worm Twins. They were two girls who got their name from eating worms; The Famous Twins, Alexis and Anna Johnshon. They were from a good family, and were the boy's best friends. They were so sweet...  
  
~  
  
  
"Mrs. Yuy, the ambassadors would like to work a policy today. They want you in their office...now," Steven, the your secetary said.  
  
"Thanks, Steven; you're great," Relena replied drily. She hated to meet with the ambassadors from Japan. The always acted like she was diseased.  
  
"Good morning to you, Mrs. Yuy, and a thousand more," The Sonimoto ambassador said.  
  
"And you as well, Mr. Sonimoto. How are you Mr. Kamaguchi?" Relena asked.  
  
"Fine," Kamaguchi mumbled  
  
"Very well, let's begin," Relena began. "As you can see from our reports, Mr. Yuy and myself have been very hard at work getting the policies prepared."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, but where are all the new employees?! What's the use with work policies without new employees to test them on?!" Mr. Kamaguchi bellowed.  
  
"Sir, our new employees are located at another branch. We didn't want to crowd this building." Relena said.  
  
"Alright, alright, Mrs. Yuy, let's see the policies you have already finished," Sonimoto said calmly.  
  
"Hello, ambassador, Mrs. Yuy, how is the meeting going so far?" Heero came in at the perfect time.  
  
"Mr. Yuy, since you are here, why don't you show us the policies?" Kamaguchi asked.  
  
"Actually, yes," Heero said, pulling out the files from his briefcase. ~ring~  
  
"I'll answer the cell phone, Mr. Yuy. You continue," Relena said, excusing herself and walking out of the conference room. When she got outside, in the hall, she sighed.  
  
"Hello, Relena Yuy here," Relena said into the phone.  
  
"Mrs. Yuy, there's been an accident," it was the boys' principal.  
  
"Oh, no, what are they doing now?" Relena asked, massaging her temple.  
  
"They are at St. Marian's hospital. The Johnson twins had guns. They killed a few, and Adam and Aaron were hit. I'm sorry Mrs..."  
  
Relena hung up the phone and ran into the conference room, stopping Heero's presentation.  
  
"Heero! The boys have been shot!" Relena yelled.  
  
"Shot?! By whom?!" Heero asked impatiently  
  
"The Johnson twins."  
  
"Oh, my God. Please, ambassadors, excuse us. My associate will finish up," Heero said, grabbing his coat and pulling Relena away.  
  
"Let's just take the jeep. It's faster," Relena said. Heero nodded and continued on, moving quicker with each step.  
  
~  
  
"Yes, I'm Relena Yuy, and my boys are here. Where in the hell are they?" Relena screamed.  
  
"What she means is, can you please tell us where they are? Theey are probably signed under their names: Aaron and Adam Yuy," Heero said, calmly.  
  
"Sir, they are in room 307 in the Intensive Care Unit, but you can't go in there until you fill out these forms," the receptionist replied.  
  
"Fine!" Relena said taking the forms and sitting down. She quickly filled out all of the information, and soon, they were with their boys.  
  
"Mommy? It hurted a lot, and Alexis said that boys were icky and she shot me and ...and ..." Adam began to shake and cry.  
  
"It's ok sweetie. Just calm down. It'll be okay. Where's Aaron?" Relena looked around, but she didn't see her other son.  
  
"Ma'am, are you Relena Yuy?" a small, young nurse walked in.  
  
"Yes; why?" Relena asked.  
  
"Please, come with me to the doctor's office," the young nurse said.  
  
"Heero? Watch Adam, will you?" Relena asked, walking out the door.  
  
~  
  
"Where is his office?" Relena asked, stopping the nurse in an empty waiting room.  
  
"Oh, wait here. He'll be right out," the nurse said.  
  
"Alright," Relena replied. She didn't have to wait long. A man about the age of the nurse came in and motioned Relena to a seat.  
  
"Ma'ma, I'm Doctor Johnson and, I guess I can't say it any other way, but your son, Aaron, is dead, and Adam is going to bo soon."  
  
"Oh my God! No! My baby! But wait, how do you know Adam is going to die?" Relena asked.  
  
"Because I am Alexis and Anna's father, and I put to much prescription in his I.V. You see, we've always disliked your fortune, and we just taught our daughters to kill."  
  
"You and who else?"  
  
"My wife. She's right here."  
  
'Hello Mrs. Yuy, and goodbye," The young nurse said.  
  
~  
  
"Adam?! No!" Heero screamed as his little boy's hand went limp in his own. Just then, Relena ran in.  
  
"God, Heero, the Johnson's are going to kill us!" Relena screamed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
At that moment, Relena and Heero felt a rumbling and they felt the floor crack.  
  
Heero looked at the beautiful face of his wife. He kissed her lips one last time as the bomb went off, killing then instantly. The bomb, having been planted under Adam's bed, killed everyone on the floor as well.  
  
~  
*2 Weeks Later*  
  
"So ladies and gentlemen, we may have lost Relena, Heero, Aaron, and Adam, but God has gained a wonderful family," Milliardo Peacecraft stated. "We all ask that you pray for their lives in Heaven. I once told Relena she was crazy for putting a few words into her wedding vows, for marriages tend to not last long these days, but now that she's gone, I find that they were very intelligent. So Relena, I quote you in my ending 'Our love will last forever.'"  
  
~  
  
FIN  
  
~  
  
*******~~~~~~  
MEILIN RAE 


End file.
